blackoutheroandvillainfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramil Chantra
" OK listen up all you fucking idiots!, i don't do this because of fame, justice or to rule the world or some shit. I do this because i'm bored. Even though you tried to force me to choose a team i'll make my own team. Now shut up and give me Billions push ups!" Ramil Chantra (ラミル・チャントラ) is a experiment of the 99 killer program which is a hypnotic lab controlling children to turn into a super soldier. But instead, it turn him into an unstoppable, annoying, insane assassins. He have a goal of killing someone which is Francis to avenged his families death. Appearance He is 176 meters tall and weight 41, he have green hair and green eye color, but his pupil is orange resembling the Phoenix flame color. Clothes He wear a black T shirt and a balloon unicorn symbol in the middle and a black jeans. He has a black bandanna that spell for Big Brain and a black headphone spelling the symbol R A K T with a green font color. Personality He is extremely crazy and happy in the same time, he is also have a meme personality, like being gay or sexual. But he is mess up in the head with this personality. He killed 200,000,000 people and when interact with him, you have 34% of surviving because he always kill and spread fear everywhere, but it's great if you are friends with him. He is messed up, but he is a kind soul if you a great person. Abilities Piarah was the elite phoenix force that are able to destroy universe or planets, she shed her tear onto Ramil's 1st birthday where he was suppose to be blind, giving his eyesight back. The phoenix died into a extinction leaving the Piarah last act to go to art and crash on earth into the sea where the scientist find out about the mysterious and find the phoenix core and test it on childrens to become a ultra powerful super soldier, they give to Ramil and he escape. These powers include: Healing Factor - Instead of deadpool or other character who have this ability. Ramil healing factors let him survive any universe destruction. When it sliced off, the parts will return to his missing parts any time. If all are separated, they will fine each other and be back together. And if destroyed, it returns instantly to his body. Crazy is Crazy '''- This is a psychopath ability that the more crazy they get, the more powerful they become. But the more Ramil being crazy, He becomes an unstoppable killing machine. And his body become crazily strong as heck, making his body turn into a man of a Cosmos. ''What the fuck is a Hit point'' '''Mind Creation - Let's him create a weapon within his mind, But it will be made of phoenix fire dust. Senses - He might be very weak, but he is unpredictable and a very smart boy. This make them know what's happening all around them. Forth Wall Breaker - This let him talk to the audience in real life and editor, the most terrifying thing is that he can interact with the audience and change the story and create a new one. Skill Ramil know all the fighting style from all worlds to Karate, Blade fight and galactic wrestles. So we will just explain his best style of fighting Sharp-Shooting - Ramil did not have a hawkeye ability but he has fight 100000 ninjas using gun and while talking to a phone. And he leave a bloody mess everywhere. Move Rule Breaker - Any rule of the item, ability and events will be remove or decrease anything that he wants.(ex: Invincibility can be remove from any object or ability the opponents possess) Heavy Drop - When Ramil use a whistle, 3 random object will fall down from the sky. Like tea cup which is surprising heavy, a couch from the simpsons couch gag, and a Road Roller from JoJo Bizarre adventure. Gambling Road - Ramil will disappear using a hole, then horizontally charge to an opponent with his minions in a monster truck. Goodbye Amigos - Ramil will grab the enemy using a body bag and beat them up with his 4 minions, the last minion that will leave with continuously smacking them with a bat while being an atomic bomb robot. Stat Strength - ������✵✵|✵✵✵✵✵23 Defend - ★1 Mobility - ����������|����������MAX Intelligence - ★★★★★5 Equipment The Elephant Scandal - a bag that can summon any galactic and normal weapons, but it can only works when it knows the molecules and what they are. Sizzle Machete - An ancient weapon use to slay the phoenix, this Weapon can create flame from the heads. It can also deflect any incoming projectiles(Ex. Laser beams, rockets, throwing knives, Etc.) Increase Strength and Intelligence, decrease Defenses. Knife Saws - A knife's head and a rib saws handle, mix it together with a short range chain it become a knife saws. Ramil have two saws and names them Tom and Jimmy. And they are made of the toughest ore on earth. Increase strength, decrease defenses. Weakness There is no weakness to Ramil's healing factor, All one who possess the phoenix power weakness are Cloronionite which is a disable for healing factor, but the it doesn't work on Ramil. Allies Grinly is one of the most dangerous monster on earth, but for some reason is very nice to Ramil. To other he is ruthless and merciless, but when Ramil is there, he acts so nice to others. Ami Heddaviand Le'Viand 'does not know about Ramil's murdering spree, but they are absolutely best friends. Both have the same likes,dislike and personality. accept for one is a murder happy and one is pure. Ramil hate 'Gwain Le'Viand 'because she always charges at him with emotional love. He does not hate the looks of Gwain but her emotion to him, he will always hide from her in her palace. Ramil and 'Rusher Reaper are best friends, but Rusher just accepts him as an ally. He always got beat up from Rusher because of the Killing and spending his credit card. Saitama got a beating of a life time from Ramil Hyper Gauge form. And later they became friends even though Ramil Hyper Gauge form almost killed Saitama. Saitama became the No.2 S Class Hero thanks to Ramil Trivia * Ramil's first design was like a channel character mascot called KoonBoat * He was a No.10 S Class Hero but turn into a anti-hero * He was a character that was muted for the whole series but was scratch from the company * His origin story was everyone hated him and tried to kill him, but was also scratch because he can kill anyone and anything thanks to his powers. Quotes * To Izo " It's not about strength or powers you have, but it's about doing some crazy shit to win battles" * When finished killing a random villain brutally "Well i'm starving, who wants some Chimmichangas?! My friend Deadpool once told me his special recipe but it nearly killed him" * When Elma choose to return thier weapon from The Three Venoms In Blacks " Oh Boi, Ramsey hunting some big ol' ASS" * Ramil's first Forth Wall Break "This shit gonna have nuts in it" Fact * Push earth to it's normal place using one hand * Accidentally reflect an asteroid back instead of smacking an eagle * Eat a nuke and not feel any pain * Travel to the cosmos in 1 second Category:Characters